bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SNFrey/Fan-Made Units: Guilds of Teranova
Updated as of July, 10, 2018 for the Brave Summer Festival 2018 Unit Contest. Note: All of these pictures are hand-drawn by myself. Please do not attempt to steal/copy them. Thank you. ---- History of Teranova (Tear-a-Nova) The continent of Teranova is a land blessed by magic. Instilled in only 10% of the continent's population was something called mana, that which allowed the control and manipulation of magic. Those who were able to utilize their mana and perform magic were known as Knights of Nova. Life in Teranova was completely normal and sill with the coexistence of normal humans and the knights. That was until the dimensional break. An enormous number of rifts opened from another world (Ishgria), pouring unholy demons into Teranova and tainting its once beautiful lands. In response to this, knights from all over the land banded together in guilds to counter the demons of Ishgria. Not a single person could find the solution to close the rifts. This has been the way of life in Teranova for almost two centuries. Guild of Sorelium: Testa Rosana Penelope Name: Rose, the Crimson Reaper Element: Fire Lore: Normally, as the law of guilds goes, one would have to be licensed to dual-wield. While the famed Testa Rosana Penelope is licensed to do so, she sticks to her single sword style with one hand behind her back as she fights the otherworldly demons. During a reconnaissance mission to scout around an unexplored area of the continent, Rose's team was ambushed by a large number of demons. She told the other members to run, and stood against the creatures. Rose took many, but not enough. Instead of executing her like everyone else, the demon leader kept her captive, for she had beauty in which he had never seen before. Rose, however, found disgust in him and vowed to cut him down. Ignoring her words, he attempted to bride her. With no weapon nor defense, Rose was forced to comply. When a couple of demons who were ordered to retrieve her came to release her from her cage, she knock them all aside and ran. The demon leader chased her down and eventually cornered her, but right as he was about to touch her, a single streak of light beheaded him and cut down all who followed in the chase, leaving Rose alone with a pile of deceased demons. A figure(Arseus) fell out of the sky in front of her but neglected to kill her for she did not look like a demon. After seeing the emblem of Sorelium embedded on her leg, he freed her of her captivity. Rose then proposed to him an invitation to Sorelium. Little did she know, she had met him before. LS (Dance of Blades): 200% boost to ATK, 100% boost to HP, 150% boost to spark damage, boost critical hit rate (30%), critical damage (75%), & probability of critical hits applying spark vulnerability ES (Sensation of Battle): Boost critical hit rate (40%), critical damage (70%) when BB is full, & 50% boost to all parameters when “Ruby Redemption” is equipped Sphere (Ruby Redemption): '50% boost to ATK, DEF, boost BB damage (100%), & BB fill rate '''BB (''Roaring Flames): 27 fire combo, hugely boost own ATK, DEF, REC (300%), probable spark critical (10%) for 3 turns, & fills own BB to max SBB (Blazing Stream): 36 fire combo, hugely boost ATK (150%), boosts BB damage (300%), & boosts BB when spark & critical (5-8) for 3 turns UBB (Infernus Chromosphere): 44 fire combo massive, enormously boost ATK (600%) spark damage (300%), BB damage (500%), critical hit rate (50%), critical damage (125%), & boost critical spark rate (50%) for 3 turns Guild of Sorelium: Arseus Valenciel Name: Arseus, The Demigod of Time Element: Light Lore: During ancient times, the goddess of time ceased a war between dimensions by absorbing all the energy between the dimensional gates to close them. However, not even she could hold all of that power. She released a large portion of it onto a new vessel, thus creating life to a newborn she calls her child. Arseus wandered around Teranova for over 200 years, learning about this world he woke up in. He fought the demons during the dimension break, but there was one who he refused to kill. A demon who looked like a perfectly normal little girl. As Arseus hesitated to kill her, she looked at him curiously, as she didn't know that she was supposed to be a murderous demon. Instead of landing the strike, he walked away, but the little girl followed him. Even after being told to leave, she persisted. Eventually, Arseus gave up and allowed her to follow him. He taught her many things, like how to talk, read, write, and even eat. She was like his own child. 80 years after taking her in, she became a full-fledged demon. Instead of killing and causing havoc like a normal demon, she helped Arseus defend Teranova from the invading demons by lending him her demonic powers. The markings on his left arm are the markings of a demon. For another century, Arseus fought the demons alongside his companion, eventually being invited to a guild he once helped create. LS (Demigod of Time): 150% boost to DEF, max HP, probable 25% damage reduction, 25% damage reduction when damage taken exceeds limit (10,000 for 2 turns), & 25% reduced damage when guarding. ES (Demonic Immortal Blood): Increases HC, BC, drop rate, efficacy, reduces damage from all elements (10%), reduces damage taken when blocking (20%), & 80% boost to DEF, max HP when “Chrono Hourglass” is equipped. Sphere (Chrono Hourglass): 60% boost to max HP, negates status ailment, elemental damage, slightly reduces damage when damage taken exceeds limit (15% when 5000 damage) BB (Radiating Hour): 14 light combo, boost DEF (150%), boost DEF related to ATK (35% of ATK to DEF), massive boost to own DEF (300%) for 3 turns, casts taunt for 1 turn, & removes status ailment SBB (Unleashed Animosity): 21 light combo, massively boost ATK, DEF, REC (250%) for 3 turns, heal 20% of damage taken for 1 turn, & lowers the duration of all enemy buffs by 1 turn UBB (Turn back Time): 29 light combo massive, enormously boost DEF (500%), considerably boost ATK relative to DEF, REC, HP (35% of all parameters combined), damage taken enormously boosts HP, BB for 3 turns, removes all debuffs, revives all fallen allies, & adds high probability of resistance to 1 KO (80%) Guild of Sorelium: Yui Rien Name: Yui, the Cursed Child Element: Earth Lore: Yui was a princess of a royal family of shamans. She never took an interest to what her family did, which was speaking to deceased spirits and appeasing them. However, ever since she was a tiny toddler, she played with one particular spirit. He was a demon spirit by the name of Zai. No one approved of this, not even her family, for a demon spirit could only mean one thing. A curse. In hopes to cure their child, Yui's parents sealed away the demon spirit Zai into a shrine. Unforgiving of her parents, Yui never spoke nor interacted with them for two years until one day, the spirit of an evil overlord broke through the gap between spirits and the living. He targeted the royal shaman family, slaughtering everyone, including Yui's parents. Yui ran through the entire palace, trying to get away from the overlord that sought her blood. All who tried to stop him were met with death. She ran and ran until reaching the shrine in which Zai was sealed in. She begged for him to come out, only to be left with no response. The overlord found her kneeling the ground, crying in fear. He raised his blade, ready to sink it into her skin. Right as he threw the slash, the demon spirit Zai materialized out of the shrine and killed him, sending the overlord back into the spirit realm. Zai, feeling pity for his friend who was left with nothing, swore to protect her forever. LS (The Curse and the Demon): 300% boost to ATK, 200% boost to spark damage, massively boost BB damage (400%), critical hit rate (75%), & boost EXP gained (15%) ES (Shaman Teachings): Increases ATK by 2% for every SBB used (including allies), stacking up to 100 times, breaks ATK parameter (130,000), & 80% boost to ATK, max HP when “Demon Blade Zai” is equipped. Sphere (Demon Blade Zai): 'Boost critical hit rate (50%), critical damage (100%), & probably spark critical (25%) '''BB (''Ride the Wind): 25 earth combo, hugely boosts ATK (130%), critical hit rate (30%), boost BC efficacy, & BC drop rate, & add chance to dodge attacks (20%) for 3 turns SBB (Violent Onslaught): 34 earth combo, 4 earth combo on a single foe, casts stealth on self boosting own critical rate (70%) for 2 turns, & probable spark critical (70%), boosts critical damage (100%), & add chance to dodge attacks (20%) for 3 turns UBB (Viridescent Gale): 47 earth combo massive, 8 earth combo massive on a single foe, enormously boost ATK (700%), critical hit rate (75%), critical damage (150%), enormously raises normal hit count (6 for each hit), & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns Guild of Sorelium: Tama Shinsu Ren Name: Ren, the Azure Gladiator Element: Water Lore: A master duelist, and the younger sibling to the guild master of Sorelium. Ren may be very young, but his skills nearly match the Shadow of Sorelium(Shiekh). He sees himself as the guardian of Sorelium and is often very strict. Though his fellow guild members think of him as a stuck up brat, he is very kind and soft at heart. He cares not of the negativity they harbor towards him. The one and only thing he cares for is their safety from any danger, and only a few in the guild knows of this. Never once has he taken other guild members with him on a demon liquidation mission, for it would mean them danger. During a demon hunting trip on his own across the shores of Florei, Ren crossed paths with a lone girl(Yui) who bore the deadliest eyes he has ever seen. After only introductions, she attacked him, assisted by her demon spirit companion. Their battle, lasting near two hours, ended with Ren's blade at the girl's neck. Her demon companion was forced to lay down his weapon and beg Ren to spare her. However, without saying a single word, he let her loose and sheathed his blades. After exchanging looks, he walked off, but not without handing her a small envelope titled, Sorelium. LS (Cerulean Tides): 90% boost to all parameters, hugely boost BB efficacy (75%), drop rate, & hugely boost BB when attacking & attacked (6-10) ES (Strength from Hate): 20% boost to all parameters of allies, enormously boost BB gauge when exceeded amount of BC collected, 50% boost to all parameters when "Revintech Gunblades" is equipped Sphere (Revintech Gunblades): 30% boost to all parameters, boost BC drop rate, efficacy (30%, reduces the amount of BB gauge used) BB (Aquaes Lumen): 25 water combo, boost BC/HC drop rate, hugely boost BB gauge (15), hugely boost BB damage (300%), & boost OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns SBB (Mirage of Rain): 33 water combo, hugely boost BC drop rate, boosts BB efficacy (70%), hugely boost BB when attacked (4-8), & considerably boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns (400) UBB (Treasures of the Sea): 40 water combo massive, enormously boosts HC drop rate, fills BB to max, massive boosts atk when BB gauge is full (500%), massively boost BB damage (400%), 75% damage reduction & negates BB drain for 3 turns Guild of Sorelium: Shiekh Name: Shiekh, the Wandering Shadow Element: Dark Lore: One of the oldest members of the guild. No one knows anything about him. His age, his true intentions, and even the simple color of his eyes are all shrouded in mystery. Only one knows the answer to all of these, and that is the guild master herself(Oka). He rarely walks the guild halls, and wanders all over Teranova, shrouded in white wrappings that cover his eyes. The only thing anyone knows about him is that he is one of the strongest members in the guild, possibly one of the strongest across all of Teranova. Shiekh is known through the land as the "Shadow of Sorelium", as he only helps the guild and does all his business from hidden from sight. Shiekh once resented the idea of guilds. However, after the recent inauguration of the new guild master, his attitude soon changed. Watching from the shadows, he sees almost everyday, members walking about the halls, happy to see one another. His only desire now is for the eternal safety of his fellow guild members and works on his own to keep that end. Shiekh protects the guild from the outside, and only ever comes directly to their aid in the most dire of times. LS (Visionless Chromia): 175% boost to max HP, boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to remaining HP(3% for every 1% HP missing), boosts damage against weaker elements, status afflicted foes, & negates elemental damage, critical damage. ES (Dark Lone Wolf): Boost ATK, DEF, REC, by 20% for every different element on the team, 50% boost to all parameters, & applies all elements to attacks when "Heavenly Stave" is equipped. Sphere(Heavenly Stave): 50% boost to HP, Negates elemental weakness, status ailment, & boosts elemental damage, elemental defense BB (Elemental Sanctuary): Greatly restores HP (8000 + 15% rec), reduces damage from all elements (15%), slightly boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, & boost max HP (20%), & fills own BB gauge to max SBB (Tri-Pronged Seal): 24 dark combo, negates status ailment, elemental damage, critical damage, spark vulnerability, ATK, DEF reduction, DEF ignoring for 1 turn, boosts BB gauge (11), & gradually restores HP (3500 + 15% rec) for 3 turns UBB (To Protect Sorelium) 50 dark combo massive, 25 dark combo massive on random foes, negates all debuffs, enormously boosts elemental damage, & 100% elemental defense for 4 turns, & hugely boost max HP (45%) Guild of Sorelium: Kana Vol'gah Fulina Name: Fulina, the Storm Wyvern Element: Thunder Lore Fulina, the storm dragon of Al-Frejanova, the island of dragons shrouded by the mists and magics of the sea. A calm but dangerous dragon, her only wish is to sleep peacefully every single day. There were constant requests from other dragons that she should become their queen. However, seeing no reason to take on such a hard-working position, Fulina refused and left Al-Frejanova. The moment she entered the atmosphere of the human world, Fulina fell out of the sky as a human, entering a deep sleep. The day Fulina woke up from her weeks of slumber, she was on a bed in a luxurious house. After scanning her surrounding, and even sniffing for danger with her dragon sense, a young girl(Oka) appeared at the doorway, surprised and excited about her awakening. Moments later, a boy(Ren) walked in, baffled by her draconic aura, and introduced himself. During their time of discussion, another man appeared. He informed them about several members of their guild who've been taken captive by demons. The two said their farewells and stormed out of the room. Fulina wanted to go back to taking a nap, but what the man said bothered her far too much. She ran out of the house and flew high into the sky with wings of pure lightning. Using her dragon sense, she traced the battle far up North and joined the fray, revealing her dragon powers. After rescuing the captives, Fulina was approached by the girl from before and was asked to join their guild. Even after refusing several times, the girl persisted. Fulina gave up and accepted at the request of being able to sleep all day. LS (Calm before the Storm): 100% boost to all parameters, 175% boost to spark damage, spark considerably boosts BB gauge (5-7) & boosts elemental damage, spark critical rate (20%) ES (Dragonic Powers): Boost spark damage (150%) when spark has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns, probable resistance to 3 KO (70%), & 40% boost to all parameters when "Storm Dragon's Memories" is equipped. Sphere (Storm Dragon's Memories): 30% boost to ATK, HP, boosts HP (1500 + 30% REC), BB (9) each turn, negates spark damage, & considerably reduces amount of BB used, BB (Driving Thunder): 19 thunder combo, hugely boost spark damage (150%), gradually restores HP, BB for 3 turns, & spark slightly boosts BB gauge (3-6) SBB (Illusory Wraith): 26 thunder combo, 5 thunder combo on a single target, massive boost own ATK (400%), critical hit rate (40%), adds DEF ignoring effect to attacks for 3 turns, & probable ATK, DEF reduction for 2 turns UBB (Wings of Storm): 35 thunder combo massive, 10 thunder combo massive on a single target, enormously boost ATK, DEF, REC (400%), spark damage (300%), spark hugely fills BB gauge (8-11) for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns Guild of Sorelium: Tama Shinsu Oka Name: Oka, the Luminary Princess Element: Light and Dark Lore: Shinsu Oka was but a little girl when she faced her abyss. Otherworldly demons tore apart her home village and left her running with her little brother(Ren). She had no home, no parents, and no where to go. After a day of walking aimlessly, famished and weak, she stumbled upon a mysterious masked young man(Shiekh) who graciously offered his help. Doubting his intentions, Oka refused. It wasn't before long that demons began tailing them. Oka picked up her fainted brother and ran, eventually becoming far to weak to even run for her life. Without any intentions of leaving her brother behind, she stayed there and attempted to fight the demons. The demons pushed her around, beating her up until she could stand no longer. Suddenly, several shining pillars of light engulfed the demons into nothingness. The masked young man appeared again. Without asking to help, he picked her brother up and laid him on his back. He then grabbed Oka and held her in his arms. He carried them to the guild halls of Sorelium, where the man registered them as members of the guild. Oka would often have nightmares about her past. As troubled as she was, she made a decision. In a single decade, Oka honed her skills to hunt down the demons so that no more would have to face what she had to. By the end of the decade, she unknowingly matched those at the top of the guild, and a few more years after, surpassed them all; even nearing that of the current guild master. Ohka was both popular and powerful among those of Sorelium, so when the guild master retired, she was instantly recommended; and without any objections, chosen. She considers her most trusted friend to be the mysterious man who one who saved her life. LS (Sorelium Guild Master): 100% boost to all parameters, 30% boost to max HP, 150% boost to spark damage, negates status ailments, spark damage, 15% reduced all damage, & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate (25%) ES (A Decades Training): Restores HP (1000 + 10% rec) & BB (3-6) each turn, 50% boost to spark damage, & 45% boost to all parameters when "Sorelium Emblem" is equipped Sphere (Sorelium Emblem): 30% boost to all parameters, boosts BB damage (100%), & negates elemental damage BB (Leading Vanguard): 18 combo light & dark, slightly boosts OD gauge (10%), adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, & negates ATK, DEF, REC reduction for 1 turn SBB (Illuminating Pulse): 33 combo light & dark, slightly boosts OD gauge (10%), BB (7-9), gradually restores HP (4000 + 15% rec), boosts BB damage (400%), boost ATK relative to DEF, REC (30% of both combined), adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns, reduces damage from Light, Dark types (20%) for 1 turn. UBB (Twilight Eventide): 51 combo light & dark massive, fills BB gauge to max, enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC (400%), spark damage (300%), adds all elements to attacks, enormously boosts OD gauge at turns end (25%), negates buff removal for 3 turns, & massively boosts max HP (40%) Category:Blog posts